


Innocence

by Kyna_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest/Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyna_Winchester/pseuds/Kyna_Winchester
Summary: My fill for the weekly prompt "Longing".Sam makes good grades. Dean takes him to the park as a reward. Simple innocent fluff.





	Innocence

Dean Winchester leaned back against a light post as he took in the sight before him. His little brother Sam swaying back and forth on a swing set in the middle of a park. The kid had made straight A marks on his latest report card. Not that John, their father, who Dean refused to call ‘Dad', was around to see it. This called for getting out of the stuffy motel room they had been cooped up in alone for the better part of a week.

At the young age of fourteen Dean had become quite the baby sitter. Learning to forge John’s signature for their school notes. Learning to make a perfect grilled cheese. “Watch out for Sammy, boy.” John would say before taking off to god knows where. All he wanted in life was for his little brother to grow up happy. To see him safe. He gave a sigh as a single rain drop landed on his cheek. Dread filling him at the thought of having to force the kid to stop playing before the bottom fell out. Heavy clouds drifted above, consuming him with a longing to just hold out a little longer. “De! Look what I can do!” Sam called out to him as he jumped from the swing, landing on his feet. The older Winchester brother clapped his hands together, grinning cheek to cheek. “Woo-hoo Sammy. Alright high five!” he belted out, running over to smack his hand against his brother’s. Scooping the boy up, placing him on his shoulders.

“De, I wanna play.” Sam complained as they started to walk off the play ground. “Yeah yeah, I know kiddo. But hey! Let’s go get some ice cream. Hmm, you want a double scoop cone?” The boy bounced on his shoulders with excitement. “Yeah! I love you Dean!” Lanky arms fell over his eyes as his Sam, no his world wrapped them around his head in a tight hug. A joyful laugh bellowing from his chest. “Love you to baby boy.”

Rain poured down as Dean toweled Sam off after their bath. "Can we watch a movie?" It was a school night. The correct move would be to tell the boy no. "Of course Sammy. Anything you want. Get dressed and you can find something on tv." The boy smiled wide as he pulled on his boxers followed by one of Dean's tee shirts. The too large garment hanging down to his knees. They lay in bed, snuggled up together as Sam flip through channels. Finally finding something that caught his interest. Dean didn't watch. Instead he took in the sight next to him, like a cool drink of water. Bright innocent hazel eyes, tan skin. He ran his fingers through shaggy brown hair as Sam’s eyes grew heavy. A small yawn making its way out as the boy pressed his body into Dean’s side.

Sam was asleep long before Dean. Safe and warm in his brother’s arms. With a full belly, clean clothes, and a warm bed. For now at least. These were the moments Dean lived for. The times when he could make things seem normal only if for a little while. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber, arms wrapped around his world until dawn.


End file.
